


I Know What It's Like

by Magnavox_23



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode: s02e05 Need, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 06:22:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1418262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnavox_23/pseuds/Magnavox_23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The breakdown in the supply closet was the precipice from which Daniel had fallen. Jack was going to make sure he landed safely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Know What It's Like

_"Oh god, look at you.... I know what this is, I know what it's like... You can get through it..."_

Jack sat quietly at his friend’s bedside in the infirmary. Daniel was sedated again and lay motionless atop the pristine pale green sheets. His soft steady breathing and relaxed features a stark contrast to a few hours previous where their little altercation in the supply closet had revealed Daniel at his worst. 

The hard truth was that Daniel was going to go through a tough withdrawal. The small comfort, Jack thought, was that he wasn't going to do it alone. Jack wasn't lying when he said he knew what it was, he knew too damned well. Daniel pulling the gun on him was nothing new, he'd done it a few times himself. He'd been to that dark place, where you felt so much you just wanted to go numb, death just seemed like the ultimate release. He was glad Daniel hadn't been willing to go that far.

Jack remembered when he got back from Iraq. Four months as a POW had left him battered and bruised... essentially broken. The pills were there for the physical pain but they soon became a substitute for the shoulder to cry on that just wasn't there. Of course he had Sara but he didn't burden her with his demons. He wondered if she resented him for that. He sure as hell didn't. But he also didn't want Daniel to shut everyone out, he'd done it too many times himself.

Out of everyone he knew, Daniel was the last person Jack would have imagined having an addiction problem. He always had a passion for life, for knowledge, for hope. Jack had no question in his mind whether Daniel would get through this, but he knew the pain, both physically and emotionally would rival any of their encounters with the Goa'uld.

Jack reached out to clasp the young man's hand in his own. The breakdown in the supply closet was the precipice from which Daniel had fallen. Jack was going to make sure he landed safely.


End file.
